


Patience

by Mask



Category: The Tempest Series - T. D. Cloud
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Communication, Finger Sucking, Light Petting, Magic, Magic Fingers, Master/Pet, Other, Sex Magic, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: Aisling is Queen of the Summer Court. At times, it can be a bit much run a kingdom. Responsibility can weigh heavily upon her crowned head. However, knowing about Avenir's 'hobbies', she defers to them to escape her responsibilities for a while. To her delight, Avenir is willing to help.





	Patience

Avenir sighed bodily as they silently walked back to their room. Meetings were done; those that needed to be tended to were taken care of as well. The Monarch rolled their shoulders, tensing them forwards and backwards to stretch the relevant muscles. That meant they only had one last piece of business to attend to. This was a bit more… personal.

With a flick of their will, their bedroom doors opened just enough for their body to pass through. The large doors swung closed and locked themselves as Avenir stepped into the room. They reached up to remove the cape from their shoulders. “Avenir,” Aisling whined in greeting. They flicked their gaze over to the Queen resting on their bed.

Well, “resting” wasn’t necessarily the proper word for her. Her legs shifted underneath the bedsheets. Her hands listlessly tugged at the pillows above her head. She stared at them with hooded eyes. Her vision seemed far off, glassy from the threat of oncoming tears. Avenir walked over towards her. They caressed her cheek, and she swooned at the touch. Their thumb smoothed over the shape of her cheek, but they felt no tears. Looking at her now, they didn’t even see any tear tracks. Was it merely a side effect of the spell she was under? Interesting.

     Avenir drew their hand away, and Aisling looked wounded by the loss. She wasn’t a writhing mess; she wasn’t screaming and demanding they take her. So, they surmised, “You’ve been patient.”

     Aisling nodded. “Barely.” She laughed at herself. The breathiness of her voice was very telling, however. She turned her head to the right and looked at her hand. Avenir looked as well. Her right hand was resting palm up by her head. The fingers moved idly, restless in their desire to touch something. There was a slickness along the length of her middle and ring fingers. 

Avenir sat down on the edge of the bed and smoothed their hand over the covers along her stomach. Aisling gasped sweetly. It was seductive, true, but she couldn’t win them that easily. 

     “Patient  _ enough _ ,” they said pointedly. They smoothed their hand up to Aisling’s chest. The texture of her dress was silk smooth and even a bit chilly in spite of Aisling’s raised body temperature. 

     She pressed her lips together and nodded slowly. “What do I get for being good?”

     Avenir laughed and lifted their hand. They motioned to her right one. “Nothing substantial yet.”

The blonde pouted but gave them her hand as it was offered. They cupped her hand, smoothing their thumb against the paleness of her palm. She was watching them; they could see it so clearly in their peripheral vision. They paid her no mind just yet. Avenir brought her fingers to their mouth and sucked on the two slick digits. They flattened their tongue as they drew their head up. She tasted of magic, and there was a bit of a tart aftertaste that stayed on their tongue. Aisling trembled under them but watched unwavering. She whimpered their name again, but still, Avenir didn’t look to her. They turned her hand this way and that, making sure no more of her essence remained. Afterward, they set her hand on the bed.

     Only now did Avenir finally take in Aisling’s face. She was pouting, narrowing her eyes without much fire, and the Monarch could only smirk deviously in return. “Do you wish to say something?” they asked her, enjoying her helplessness all too much.

     “I’ve  _ many _ things I want to say,  _ Avenir _ ,” Aisling replied pointedly.

     To this, Avenir responded by getting up. “Tell us then. What weighs on your mind?”

     Aisling watched them and pushed up into a sitting position. “Well,” she began. “You’re oh so rude, leaving me like this to waste away in desire.”

     “You call this desire?” Avenir teased as they folded their cape over their arm. They walked to their wardrobe. “If this is the fire of your ecstasy, we’d say it’s rather lukewarm.”

     “It’s either wait for you or be driven to madness by this infernal spell.” Avenir heard rustling behind them but didn’t turn. They opened their wardrobe and hung up their garment with the others. “How could you be so cruel to me, Avenir?” Aisling asked all too sweetly.

     They weren’t one to fall for such a rudimentary guilt trip. They closed their wardrobe nonchalantly. “We do believe you agreed to this terms.” They could hear her giggle all too clearly in their mind and how she enthused over how exciting all of this would be. They spun gracefully to face her.

She was sitting in the center of the bed. A hand touched the covers while the other graced along her side. Her legs were tucked to her side, and her gown flowed with the lovely shape of her body. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders like a river of sunlight. Avenir walked closer to the bed and stood at the foot of it.

     Aisling batted her eyelashes. “Must we continue with this silly game?” she asked carefully. “I think I’ve been patient enough.”

     Avenir tilted their head to the left ever so slightly. “Isn’t that for  _ us _ to decide?”

     “If it were up to you, Aven-dear, I’d be waiting for ages.” She pouted now. Her roving hand came to rest on her hip. 

     Avenir smiled and chuckled at her plight. “Perhaps an age is what you need to fully understand.”

They turned to their left and began walking. Aisling went onto all fours, watching them. They sat on the bed, facing away from her. They could feel the bed shift with Aisling’s weight. Their back grew warmer as she approached, and soon, her hands were two burning suns along their shoulders. She pressed a kiss to their right ear. She touched her front against the length of their back. There was always temptation when it came to her to give in and let her caress their skin. She was different in that regard from the others. With Avenir’s pets – true and proper pets – there was always a wall of objectivity that kept them divided. 

Their pets were sources of brief entertainment, the infrequent bout of pleasure, and a means of understanding. Understanding what, they would never say. With Aisling, however, she was already someone they felt a strange and true fondness for. She was warmth that penetrated down to their very soul. She was a force they found themself weak to. So, to have her like this, wanting and waiting, in a pet’s place without the proper honour, was as much training for them as it was for her.

Not that they would ever say as much.

Instead of delivering another kiss, Aisling wrapped her arms around Avenir’s shoulders. She fit her cheek against theirs and rocked both their bodies in a slow, calming manner.

     “You’re mean,” Aisling said plainly.

     “We do our best,” Avenir replied, voice devoid of anything. They brought a hand up to her face and didn’t ignore the way she leaned into their touch again. “How do you feel.”

     “Like, I’m burning up. Getting hotter and hotter without being consumed by the fire.” She turned her head to kiss their palm. “It’s nothing to complain about yet.” 

_      Yet, _ Avenir emphasised in their mind. “Do you plan to misbehave?”

     “Only so you can watch me suffer,” Aisling said dramatically. She pulled back until she was standing on her knees behind them. She tugged on their shoulders, and Avenir leaned backwards to stare up at her. “If I try to seek my own pleasure, you’ll have to take mercy upon me for how pitiful I seem.”

     “… We applaud your attempt, but you won’t be getting out of this that easily.”

     Aisling pouted. “If how you treat me is any indication, then it’s a wonder you keep any of your ‘pets’…”

     “They fall in line rather simply.” Avenir could say that Aisling didn’t fall in line simply. She was eager to try something different, to relinquish her control for a moment and live in a fantasy without status. When they started, she kept her joy even as they worked in the spell. Even despite all of her attempts to seduce and convince them that she was worth playing with, she still handled it better than Avenir’s other pets. Honestly, this creature was a marvel.

     “What should I do?” Aisling asked softly. She massaged Avenir’s shoulders.

     This was a good start. “Just play your part,” they told her. “You are not a Queen for the time being. You are merely ours. That is all.” They brought a hand up to cover one of hers. “You’re not in control. You must ask with ‘please’ and accept with ‘thank you.’”

     Aisling laughed a bit. “Like being at my castle?”

     “There’s a difference.” This conversation already had similar beats of when they tried to explain this to her once before. But now that she was in the moment, would she be able to understand it better? They slipped out from under her hands to stand. Turning, they said, “It is imperative you address us with respect, not because we have earned it—”

     “Though, you have,” Aisling interrupted with a youthful smile.

     “But because you are no longer in a position to  _ take _ . You must refer to us until this dance is done, Aisling. In this room, you are not a Queen. You are a pet.” They paused, taking a moment to choose their words carefully. They extended a hand out to her. “In this room, you are free of your responsibility.”

Aisling looked to their hand before taking it. They gently wrapped their fingers around her hand and guided her forward. She walked on her knees to the edge of the bed. Then, she stretched out her legs, touching her feet to the floor before standing. Avenir drew her close. Magic rolled down their arms, cutting their nails until they were smooth and short.

     “Thank you,” was all Aisling said.

     The words had a deeper meaning, hitting in a place that went outside of their current roles. Avenir merely nodded to her. They smoothed their left hand along her back before shifting to her side. “Now,” they began as they moved their hand under her dress. “For your reward.”

Aisling’s brows twitched, and she gasped when she was touched. She curled her fingers as their forearms. Her entire body shook with each steady movement of their fingers. It didn’t last long. She clamped her thighs over their wrist to keep them in place. Avenir chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

     “Come with us,” they said when they finally pulled their hand away. They licked their fingers of her slickness, magic and impatience heavy on their tongue. “For our time is not yet over, and you’ve much to endure.”


End file.
